Sonhos e Pesadelos
by NaruSaku Oneshots
Summary: - By Mari -


**Sonhos e Pesadelos**

By Mari

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Vejo alguém se afastando... Está muito distante. Por que só consigo enxergar seus pés? Por favor, mostre-me quem é! o que?!

Não, volte! Está se afastando! Está sumindo, Não!

Espere, volte, volte!

Não me deixe... Naruto!"

- Sakura-chan? Acorde, já é hora de partirmos! – Naquele exato momento, uma voz masculina penetrou-se em minha mente.

Eu não queria acordar, mas também não queria continuar com aquele pesadelo terrível.

Então tive que tomar uma decisão difícil.

Decidi finalmente acordar.

Lentamente, fui abrindo meus olhos.

Quando abri por completo, o "borrar do amanhecer" saiu de meus olhos e pude ver claramente.

Era o Naruto me acordando, estranhei por alguns segundos. Mas logo me lembrei:

Estávamos em uma missão, e eu estava dormindo apoiada em uma árvore.

- Hum? – Ainda estava meio sonsa, por que tive um sonho como esses?

- Vamos Sakura-chan! Ainda temos algum tempo até chegar á vila da areia.

- Ah... Ta. – Fui levemente me levantando, me espreguicei e levantei de uma vez.

Afinal, que sonho foi aquele? Não consegui tirar ele de minha cabeça, de jeito nenhum!

Mas, quando olhava para Naruto, confiante e bobo daquele jeito, conseguia me sentir segura. Mas, estranho... Antes não era assim, de jeito nenhum!

Fui arrumando minhas coisas, coloquei-as dentro de uma mochila, assim como todos, e partimos.

Pulando de árvore em árvore, descansando por alguns minutos e partindo de novo...

Assim foi por bastante tempo.

Comigo e com o Naruto, estava a Temari-san, para nos guiar pelo deserto e Kakashi-sensei.

Afinal, nós ainda somos um grupo desde a saída do Sasuke-kun.

Bem, finalmente havíamos chegado á parte do deserto.

Teríamos que tomar muito cuidado, por que é um deserto traiçoeiro.

A Vila da areia foi invadida, não faz muito tempo e ainda há algumas invasões.

Enquanto Naruto e Kakashi-sensei ajudam a recolher os feridos, eu teria que fazer minha parte curando os feridos.

- Chegamos. – Nós fomos seguindo atrás de Temari-san, para entrar na vila da Areia.

- Finalmente'tte bayo! – Naruto falava aquilo mais alegre que nunca. Que baka!- Por onde começamos, hein, hein?! – Agora sim, posso chamá-lo de baka.

- Bem, vamooos começar pelo... – Pensa... e aponta para o norte – Norte! –Já era meio que de se esperar. Como dito, fomos ao norte.

Ficamos o dia inteiro curando, achando e levando os feridos.

Finalmente, após esse dia inteiro, iríamos descansar, fomos á casa na qual nos hospedaríamos.

Entrei no quarto e deitei na cama.

- Ahhh! Que alívio poder finalmente descansar depois de um dia cansativo como esses. – Disse isso com os braços abertos na cama.

Comecei a lembrar daquele sonho.

"Não vá, volte...". O que exatamente era aquilo?

Naquele sonho, senti um enorme aperto no coração.

-" O que é isso? Por que estou me sentindo... 'assim'?"

Com certeza, era um sentimento diferente do que eu senti quando Sasuke-kun foi embora.

Lentamente, fui fechando meus olhos... Pegando no sono.

Foi aí que eu ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

Abri o olho rapidamente e levantei da cama.

Cheguei a porta e abri ela.

- O que... – Eu ia dar uma resposta levemente rude, mas a minha voz não saiu quando vi quem era. Afinal, o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Sakura-chan! Vai querer comer alguma coisa? Não comemos nada o dia inteiro! – Naruto estava preocupado comigo! Como se isso não fosse normal. Mas meu coração bateu de um jeito estranho. Apertava, não sabia o que era aquilo.

- Errr... Não, obrigada. Estou sem fome. – Como sempre, tentei responder de uma forma "normal."

- Ta bom então! Vou lá embaixo. – Naruto saiu andando e eu fechei a porta. Como ele pode ser tão distraído? Poderia ter insistido mais, né?

Se bem que eu fui tola o bastante pra não aceitar. Mas tudo bem... Eu acho.

Deitei na cama novamente. Aliás, eu não poderia dormir suja daquele jeito, de jeito nenhum.

Fui tomar um banho. O Banho é uma sessão relaxante do dia.

Parece que todo stress angustia, nervosismo, vai por ralo abaixo junto com a água.

Foi relaxante.

Após o banho, troquei de roupa e puf, caí na cama novamente!  
Mal percebi e já havia dormido, ouvi vários barulhos, algo quebrando, embaixo. "Pode ser o sonho, não?" Decidi não acordar. Por alguns minutos ouvi alguém bater na porta. Mais de uma vez.

Após isso, acordei. Dormi relaxada, porém, ninguém veio me acordar dessa vez, com todo aquele barulho, acho que ninguém conseguiu acordar.

Levantei da cama, nunca me senti tão bem, estava meio "leve".

Abri a porta e desci até o primeiro andar da casa na qual estávamos hospedados.

Quando desci, fiquei surpresa! Havia muitos ninjas dentro da casa e havia muitas coisas quebradas! Não hesitei em perguntar ao Kakashi-sensei.

- O que houve aqui? – cheguei ao lado de Kakashi-sensei.

- Tivemos uma outra invasão durante a noite.

- Mas... O que?! E o Naruto, onde está?! – Estava ficando assustada. Por que eu não acordei? Que preguiçosa!

- Ele foi pro quarto. Alguns ninjas estão cuidando dele. – Kakashi-sensei mantinha-se sereno. COMO?

Fui correndo até o quarto dele, as vezes esbarrando, as vezes quase derrubando algo.

Quando finalmente cheguei... Toda hora me perguntando "O que aconteceu enquanto eu dormia?"

Rapidamente abri a porta. Não hesitei de jeito nenhum em gritar logo que entrei.

- NARUTO! – Estava completamente "medonha" com aquela expressão.

Alguns ninjas que estavam por lá me olharam, até mesmo o Naruto.

- S-Sakura-chan?- Naruto olhou com uma expressão assustada. Estava completamente enfaixado, que diabos é isso?

- Você... Está bem?! – Fui me aproximando até chegar em sua cama e os ninjas já iam deixando o quarto.

- Claro! Estou ótimo'tte bayo! Ai... – Naruto realmente, não estava bem.

- Eu... Acho melhor você descansar. Seus ferimentos não são tão leves assim... – Eu não conseguia pensar direito no que dizer, não achava palavras.

- Siga o conselho dela. Vai ser melhor pra você. – Kakashi-sensei "misteriosamente" apareceu encostado na porta e, como sempre, lendo seu livro.

- Hehe... Se vocês dizem... – Naruto foi levemente fechando seus olhos.  
- Você vai ficar aqui, Sakura? – Kakashi-sensei olhou para mim.

- Sim, só por algum tempo. – Ainda não pensava direito no que dizer. O que é isso, afinal?!

Kakashi-sensei foi embora, Apenas eu e o Naruto dentro daquele quarto. Meu coração começou a bater forte, mas acabei ignorando. O estado em que Naruto se encontrava por enquanto era minha maior preocupação.

Fiquei lá quase o dia inteiro. Mas nem percebi isso. Fui pegando no sono... Durante o dia, ficava pensando nos meus sentimentos, tentando organizá-los.

Eu havia chegado em uma conclusão, porém... Não queria, de jeito nenhum acreditar nela.

Só pode ser mentira, né?

Mas, tudo fazia mais sentido... Acabei pegando no sono.

Debrucei-me sobre a barriga de Naruto, tentando ignorar qualquer coisa que aconteça.

Apenas eu e ele ali, o que isso significa? Meu coração batia mais forte, e eu ignorava qualquer fato que podia estragar isso, mesmo não querendo ignorar.

Acabou, descobri, tudo que eu menos queria no momento era descobrir como o Naruto ficou assim e tentar aproveitar a oportunidade.

Porém o sono não deixava. Já estava de olhos completamente fechados. Quando nem percebi, algumas palavras saíram baixinho de minha boca.

- Naruto... Eu te amo. – Nem havia percebido isso, elas saíram completamente sem nada a temer de minha boca. Talvez por que ele estava no momento dormindo e eu me senti livre pra falar qualquer coisa sem ele me ouvir?

Agora já era. Eu já estava em sono profundo. Mas nunca me arrependi disso.

Jamais me arrependerei...

" Depois de Sakura ter adormecido, pode-se ouvir algo vindo de Naruto.

- Eu também... Sakura-chan..."

**Fim  


* * *

**

**N/A: **_Ohhh minha primeira fic ! *O*_

_A missão é inventada, não tem nada haver com Naruto Shippuden normal. u_u_

_( a missão e a Invasão i.i ) _

_Fanfic publicada na comunidade Naruto e Sakura Lovers.  
Autora: Mari_  
Profile?uid=7387587631376695359


End file.
